Sibling Rivalry
by chiaki17
Summary: I don't own Prince of Tennis, okay? Fuji Syusuke and his sister are fighting at almost anything. Who will win in the game of love?


**xXx Chapter 1 xXx**

**The Nightmare of Fuji Moriko**

"It's been decided. You'll be staying here with us, Moriko. Onii-san knows what's best for you."

"D-demo. Kaa-san!"

"No more buts. Go to your room and pack up. We'll pick you up later."

We always fought at the simplest of things. Books, bikes, tennis racquets, tennis balls, and even the juice near the breezy patio! I hated my Onii-san. Loathed him, even. His meek and composed face could be very deceiving. I can't believe he actually convinced Mom to enroll me in Seishun Gakuen as a freshman! The nerve of that jerk! He such a sadist! He thought that transferring me to Seigaku would help me in my "academic" problem. It's not my fault that I'm too sporty and pretty! It's just that I can't understand what they teach in Rokkaku. I mean, who could actually understand something if the sensei is drop-dead-gorgeous? It's hard to concentrate at all, but to move to Seigaku and bear with my crappy brother?

Err. I could've gone to St. Rudolph with Yuuta than with him. I hate Onii-san! I hate him! Now that I'm in Seigaku, I can't go to dates nor stay up way too late, because I'll be staying with Mom and the others. Sniff. I shouldn't have shown them my report card. Now it's too late for me to regret all that I've done. I looked up the dark night sky and started to cry. I'm really going to Seigaku.

I stood up and decided to take a walk in the neighborhood. I don't want to go. I really don't want to go. I will miss this place. I will miss everyone. I'll miss Davide, my best friend. I will also miss the playgrounds Oji-san made, especially the lovely monkey bars where I used to play and feel so carefree. I could forget all my worries in that playground though it's quite worn out already. I'll also miss the kids, all those kids whom I used to play with. I can't play with them anymore, because I'll be leaving tonight. I sat on the swing, still crying. I grew to love this place. I can't possibly leave things like this. A soft breeze blew across the gloomy night sky, which only made me cry more.

"Moriko-chan!"

"S-Saeki-kun!" I tried to wipe my tears and smile for him, but my body betrayed my heart.

"There, there. Don't cry. It breaks my heart to see you crying, Moriko-chan." I hated him seeing me like this. Saeki-kun and Onii-san are childhood friends. We all grew up together, until Onii-san left and went to Seigaku. Since then, Saeki-kun was the one who's looking after me. He became the Onii-san I longed for when my real Onii-san wasn't there. He never left me during those times that I received a red mark in my report card, or when I got a big wound because of playing tennis. He never left me at all, but now I'm leaving him for Seigaku.

"Gomen nasai, Saeki-kun. I can't do anything. Onii-san convinced Mom to transfer me to Seigaku. Gomen. I promised you I wouldn't leave you, demo…"

"It's okay. Your Onii-san knows what's best for you. Maybe, now that you can observe your Nii-san, you can finally beat him in tennis. Don't you like that?" Of course. I wanted to beat, no, let me scratch that, I wanted to crush him in tennis. Having a tensai brother really is annoying, especially when your Nii-san is nearly perfect.

"Of course, I want to beat Nii-san in tennis and in everything that he excels in." He burst into laughter.

"You're still a kid, Moriko-chan. Come, I'll walk you home." He offered his hand and I took it. We were silent on the way home, and it felt sad. I can't do this anymore tomorrow. I stopped walking and suddenly hugged him.

"Oh Saeki-kun I'm going miss you so much. Can we please stay a little longer? Please?" I looked at him, imploring.

"No, Moriko-chan. We can't stay any longer. You'll leave in an hour right? Let's go back now." I wanted to stay with him longer. I wanted to hear his jokes, his husky laugh. I wanted to see him making goofy faces and his eyes glowing. I guess I can't now.

"Look, Moriko-chan. It's not forever, you know? I can always visit you there. You're making it sound like you're not going back, you know? Come, give Saeki Onii-chan a big bear hug."

He held my hand gently and walked me home. I went to the restroom to freshen up and rinse my face. I let out a huge sigh. "Everything will be all right." I mumbled to myself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We're here, Moriko-chan!"

My mom came earlier than I expected. She is smiling and her mood was totally different from the one she put up in our telephone conversation. I smiled at her and put up the usual façade I used whenever I'm sad and I don't want to show it. She greeted Auntie and thanked her for taking care of me. I sat at the green couch in Auntie's living room. I can't believe I'm really going. Suddenly, I heard a voice from my back, a voice I wished I didn't hear.

"Saa, Moriko, I guess you'll be back for good." Nii-san. Damn that guy. It was his fault that I am going and leaving this place, the place where I grew up and all. I tried to keep my cool and smile at him.

"Yeah, Onii-san. Is Nee-chan home? I really miss her; I haven't seen her for weeks." He smiled. What a bastard.

"Onee-san is home. She made the raspberry tarts which you and Yuuta love. Yuuta is also coming tonight to welcome you, but he will go back early because he has a tennis practice tomorrow at St. Rudolph.

"Oh." He left me alone, still wearing that stupid smile that I hated ever since.

"Let's go, Moriko-chan. Yumiko and the rest of the family is waiting for you," Kaa-san said, interrupting my thoughts.

I rode into the car without any sound and looked at the window. It felt awkward, leaving and all. I really saw myself living in this place for the rest of my life. But because of my stupidity and my report card, all of those visions became impossible. I slowly drifted to sleep while thinking.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Moriko-chan? Wake up! We're here!" Kaa-san shook my body back and forth as I slowly opened my eyes. I'm really here. I dizzily stood up and made my way to our doorstep. I slowly removed my shoes and breathed.

"Welcome back, Moriko-chan!"

I smiled at everyone. Onee-san is still the same hardworking and lovely person who loved to bake for us; Yuuta is still the brother I loved to tease; Kaa-san is still the mom I used to know. Their warm welcome made me feel good inside. I looked at my family, and I smiled to myself. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad like I thought it would be.

Two angry cerulean eyes glared at me from the door.


End file.
